Time for Second Chances
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He's failed. How does he move past that? How can he look forward to the future when he's too busy dwelling in the past?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 821**

* * *

 **Second Chances**

* * *

The bar was quiet, for which he was grateful. He ordered a drink and took the booth in the back of the bar; the same one he and Oliver had favoured on their many visits.

Percy hadn't actually intended to come here. He'd been walking, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted, paying no mind to his surroundings. He did that a lot these days.

Over a year since the final battle, and the subsequent end of the war, and Percy was still at a loose end, not really knowing where he belonged in the world.

Kingsley had offered him his job back as undersecretary, so he still had that, but he was struggling with all the hours he had to fill outside of work.

Restful sleep was a distant memory, food had no taste, even alcohol didn't numb the constant pain he carried.

He'd failed at, well, life. He'd abandoned his family because of his pride, lost his boyfriend because of his arrogance, lost his brother before he'd had the chance to apologise.

Memories assaulted him as he looked around the bar, Oliver's face swimming in his mind.

" _I fancy lobster," Oliver said, his grin firmly fixed on his face. "Shall we go to that seafood place we found the other week?"_

 _Percy nodded. "Sure, if that's what you want to do. We'll have to go now though. I have work to do tonight."_

 _Oliver's face fell. "Again? I thought you said we could spend the whole day together, Perce? Fudge is working you too hard."_

" _My job is important, Oliver. It's not like I can fly around goofing off all day."_

The look on Oliver's face had made Percy's heart clench uncomfortably at the time, but he'd waved it off. Only now did he realise how much he'd hurt his partner with his cruel, thoughtless words.

He didn't even know why he'd said it. He knew exactly how much work Oliver put into Quidditch to make sure he stayed at the top of his game.

He could blame it on a miscommunication, on not meaning the words as they'd sounded, but he knew how dismissive he'd been. He'd seen Oliver, a professional sports person, as a lesser person because he made a living flying around on his broom all day.

He hadn't seen him clearly.

So many memories played along the same theme, Oliver craving his attention and Percy waving him off as unimportant compared to his job.

He'd made the mistake of sacrificing the one he loved for a career built on lies and manipulation. So many precious moments, gone for the sake of his own arrogance.

" _Smile, babe!"_

 _Percy rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Oliver. "Put that camera away," he murmured, reaching over to pull Oliver onto the bed with him._

" _But we're graduating," Oliver complained, even as he snuggled into Percy's side. "It's going to be so strange, not sharing a dorm with you. But hey, you can keep the Head Boy badge right?"_

" _Of course I can," Percy replied, confused. "Why?"_

" _Roleplay, babe. Just because we're not going to be at Hogwarts, doesn't mean you can't punish me for being out after curfew."_

Percy chuckled to himself. He'd blushed as red as his hair at that proclamation and tried to bury his head in the pillow.

"I thought I might find you here."

He looked up, surprised to see Oliver leaning against the side of the booth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, waving Oliver into the booth.

"I saw George in the Alley earlier, he asked how you were doing. Why didn't you tell your family that we're not together anymore?"

Percy shrugged. "It's just another failure to add to an already long list. Why would I tell them? Besides, it's not like they don't have more important things to think about."

Oliver sighed. "Perce… it wasn't a failure. We just had different priorities."

"Wrong priorities, you mean?" Percy retorted. "I just… how did I mess up this badly?"

Smiling wryly, Oliver leaned over and picked Percy's hand up, holding it between both of his own.

"Look, you messed up. You put your career first, and you did it with… perhaps too much enthusiasm. But, Percy, you've got to stop punishing yourself. Everyone is entitled to mistakes, it's how we learn. Maybe it's time to get over the past and start working to the future, huh?"

"Easier said than done," Percy replied quietly. His eyes were resting on his hand held by Oliver.

Oliver squeezed his hand. "I'm craving Lobster. You coming?"

Percy's eyes widened when he met Oliver's eyes and recognised the look of affection being aimed his way. He nodded, pushing his still half full glass away from him.

Perhaps he could start anew with more than just his life. Perhaps he could get a second chance with his love.

Maybe it _was_ time to start moving on.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation** \- 30. Head Boy

 **Disney, T3** \- Someone sacrificing something precious

 **Book Club** \- Alex Ridgemont - Camera / Miscommunication / Lobster

 **Days of the Month** \- Getting Over It Day - A Character getting over something

 **Buttons** \- C5. Oliver Wood

 **Quilting Appreciation** \- OliverPercy


End file.
